Happy birthday Naruto kun
by YukiHime08
Summary: Hanya sebuah kejutan kecil dari putri bungsu kepada Ayahnya di hari ulang tahun sang Nanadaime Hokage tercinta.


Hari ini adalah tanggal 10 Oktober, hari di mana sang pahlawan sekaligus pemimipin dan pelindung desa Konoha dilahirkan tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Ucapan selamat berdatangan dari seluruh penjuru desa, mulai dari para Kage sampai dengan para penduduk dan gadis - gadis yang memberikan hadiah - hadiah mulai dari yang kecil sampai yang besar pada sang Nanadaime Hokage.

Naruto bahagia, karena sedari kecil Ia tak pernah diakui dan dianggap malah selalu dikucilkan. Jangankan hadiah, ucapan selamat ulang tahun pun tidak pernah Ia dapatkan dari siapa pun. Tetapi berbeda dengan saat ini, Ia sudah menjadi pahlawan dan meraih cita - citanya sebagai seorang Hokage sehingga tak ada lagi yang mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

Namun ada yang kurang. Ya, tak ada ucapan dan pelukan hangat sama sekali dari sang keluarga tercinta yang justru sangat Ia dambakan. Apa mereka lupa hari ulang tahun dari Suami sekaligus kepala keluarga Uzumaki itu?

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat begitu gundah, Hokage _sama_? Bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia karena hari ini begitu mendapatkan banyak hadiah?" Tanya Shikamaru selaku penasihat Hokage saat melihat wajah sang pemimpin desa bermuram durja.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan ini, Shikamaru. Aku butuh pelukan dari Hinata dan juga Boruto, ah jangan lupakan putri kecilku Himawari. Sedari pagi mereka bertindak normal, apa mereka lupa ulang tahunku?" Keluh sang Nanadaime.

"Hm, bagaimana jika kau pulang dan mengeceknya? Mungkin saja mereka telah menyiapkan kejutan untukmu." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Kau benar _ttebayou_! Mungkin saja mereka hanya berpura - pura lupa untuk memberi kejutan untukku! Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, Shika! Tolong urus sisanya ya! _Jaa_!" Ujar Naruto, Ia menghilang secepat kilat meninggalkan tumpukan dokumen di hadapan sang penasihat.

"Ck, _mendokusai_! Tapi biarlah, toh hari ini adalah hari yang spesial." Ujar Shikamaru seraya tersenyum.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , Naruto."

•••

" _Tadaima_!" Teriak Naruto seraya membuka pintu dengan keras, bagai seorang anak kecil yang tak sabar membuka bungkus hadiahnya.

"Kenapa gelap sekali? Hinata? Boruto, Hima?" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Alangkah terkejutnya Ia saat melihat kondisi rumah yang kosong dan berantakan bagai diterjang oleh badai.

Barang - barang berserakan di lantai dengan noda merah berceeran di mana - mana membuat sang pahlawan Konoha ketakutan.

"Hinata! Boruto! Hinawari! Kalian di mana?! Jawablah!" Teriak Naruto panik, Ia berlari menuju ke lantai dua dan membuka masing - masing kamarnya dan kedua anaknya. Hasilnya nihil. Tak ada siapapun di dalam rumah.

" _Kuso_!" Sang Nanadaime mengaktifkan sage mode-nya mencari chakra dari Istri dan kedua anaknya yang mendadak hilang entah kemana.

" _To.. Tou chan._ " Suara lirih terdengar dari arah belakang. Naruto tau persis suara ini, suara putri kecilnya yang manis. Dengan cepat Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati putrinya yang sekarang sudah dalam kondisi memeluknya.

" _Okaerinasai Tou chan_!" Ujarnya manis.

"Kau darimana saja Hima, _Tou chan_ sudah mencarimu kemana - mana. _Tou chan_ sangat khawa - " Ucapan Naruto terputus saat melihat putri kecilnya yang dipenuhi dengan coretan berwarna merah serta kelopak matanya yang berwarna hijau.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?!" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Hari ini Hima akan menjadi Istri yang baik untuk _Tou chan_ , ah bukan, _Anata_." Ujar Hima genit, jari telunjuknya Ia arahkan pada bibir merahnya yang dipenuhi dengan lipstik yang Ia beli bersama sang Ibu tadi siang.

"I.. Istri? Di mana Ibumu?" Tanya Naruto gelagapan, sejak kapan putri kecilnya yang imut menjadi seperti macan garong seperti ini?

"Ah, anak - anak sudah kutitipkan di rumah Ayah jadi jangan khawatir." Ujar Himawari.

"UAPA? AYAH? ANAK - ANAK?"

"Jangan bercanda Hima! Katakan di mana Ibu dan kakakmu?" Tanya Naruto serius. Apakah ini sebuah genjutsu? Batinnya bertanya.

"Boruto _Nii_ dan _Kaa chan_ di rumah Jii chan. Hima akan jadi Istri yang baik untuk _Tou chan_ hari ini. Ini hadiah ulang tahun dari Hima." Lirih Himawari, Ia sedikit sedih melihat sang Ayah yang nampak tidak senang atas sikapnya.

Jadi begitu, rumah yang gelap dan dapur yang berantakan semua adalah ulah Hima?

"Haah," Naruto menghela nafas panjangnya. Bagaimanapun juga Ia harus menghargai kerja keras sang putri bungsu yang sudah rela memberikan hadiah untuknya. Lagipula Ia cukup senang karena putrinya ternyata ingat akan hari kelahirannya.

"Nah, sayang apa yang akan kau lakukan untukku saat ini?" Naruto menyamakan tingginya dengan sang putri dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya lembut. Himawari tampak senang saat melihat sang Ayah yang dengan tulus menerimanya, Ia tersenyum lembut pada Ayahnya.

"Uhm, _Anata_ mau mandi dulu? Atau makan dulu? Atau mungkin kau mau diriku?" Ujar Himawari centil sambil menunjukan bahunya.

"Bruhhhh.." Naruto tersedak, siapa yang mengajarkan putri polosnya hal - hal nista semacam itu?

"Hima sayang, kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu nak. Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Um, Boruto _Nii chan_!" Jawab Himawari polos.

 _'Bocah itu, akan kuberi pelajaran nanti!'_ Batin Naruto geram. Pasalnya sang putra sulung sudah mencemari otak polos putrinya yang masih kecil.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku mau mandi saja dulu." Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo Anata, akan kugosok punggungmu." Ujar Himawari berseri - seri seraya menggandeng tangan Naruto ke dalam kamar mandi.

•••

"A.. Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto kaget saat melihat kondisi kamar mandi yang masih berbusa.

" _Gomenasai Anata_ , tadi aku tertidur saat membersihkan kamar mandi ini untukmu." Ujar Himawari sambil tertawa kecil.

Jadi ini alasan Naruto tak menemukan siapa pun tadi. Ternyata Istri kecilnya sedang tertidur di dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah ya, sayang." Ujar Naruto. Ia menggendong Himawari keluar sejenak dan menyuruh bunshin - bunshin-nya untuk membersihkan kamar mandi untuknya dan gadis ciliknya tersebut.

"Yosh! Kalian tau yang harus dilakukan!" Ujar Naruto pada para _bunshin_ -nya.

Sementara itu Naruto membantu Himawari untuk melepas pakaiannya dan memakaikan handuk pada tubuh mungil putrinya.

"Nah sudah selesai, mari kita mandi." Ujar Naruto lembut pada putrinya yang dijawab oleh anggukan semangat Himawari.

" _Anata_ , biar kubantu menggosok punggungmu." Ujar Hima imut seraya membawa sebuah spons yang sudah Ia beri sedikit sabun dan duduk di belakang sang Ayah. Hima memulai gerakan menggosoknya dengan lembut dari atas menuju ke bawah.

"Ah, Hima kau sangat pandai nak." Cicit Naruto.

" _Mou, Anata_! Aku ini sekarang Istrimu." Gumam Himawari sebal.

"Oh iya! Iya iya sayangku setelah ini kita makan apa?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia masih tak terbiasa memperlakukan sang anak sebagai Istri yang harus melayaninya.

"Ah, segarnya." Ujar Naruto dan Himawari bersamaan. Naruto menatap intens wajah mungil putrinya yang nampak sangat bahagia dan bersinar. Ia bahagia namun dalam hati kecilnya Ia merindukan Hinata dan Ia lebih bahagia lagi jika seluruh keluarganya berkumpul bersama, tidak terpisah.

"Nah, ayo kita makan malam _Anata_." Himawari menggandeng tangan Naruto dan menuntunnya ke dalam dapur.

"Ayo kita makan." Ujar Himawari senang. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat ulah sang putri kecilnya, dapur yang begitu berantakan, bau makanan gosong tercium di mana - mana.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou Anata_!" Ujar Himawari girang seraya membawa sebuah cake yang berlumuran krim dan terkesan berantakan dengan sebuah piring berisi daging hamburger gosong dengan sayur mentah menghiasi sisinya.

* **Glek**

Naruto menelan ludahnya berat. Ia enggan untuk memakan masakan putrinya namun iris safirnya teralih pada jari - jari mungil sang putri yang terbalut plester.

"Hima! Jarimu - " Ujar Naruto panik sambil memegangi jari Himawari.

" _Anata_ , tidak apa. Ini karena tadi aku berusaha untuk memasak masakan yang enak untukmu." Ujar Himawari.

"Hima..." Naruto tersentuh, putrinya sudah bersusah payah membuat masakan yang enak hanya untuknya sampai - sampai melukai jari - jari mulusnya. Jadi darah yang Ia lihat berceceran di dapur pada tadi sore adalah hasil jerih payah dan usaha putri kecilnya?

"Hap, hmm, enak sekali _ttebayou_! Ini makanan paling enak yang pernah kumakan! Bahkan masakan Hinata kalah _ttebayou_!" Ujar Naruto. Ia berusaha menikmati suapan demi suapan jerih payah Hima ke dalam mulutnya.

 _'Bakat memasak Hinata nampaknya tak turun pada Hima ttebayou.'_ Batin Naruto menangis.

Wajah Himawari tampak senang dan berseri saat melihat Ayahnya makan dengan lahap. Ia begitu senang dan lelah saat menemani sang Ayah sehingga Ia memutuskan untuk membaringkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Syukurlah _Tou chan._ " Lirih Himawari sebelum angin membawanya lebih jauh ke dalam alam mimpi.

"Haha, kelelahan ya? Terima kasih atas hari ini Hima." Ujar Naruto. Ia membuat beberapa bunshin-nya kembali dan membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh sang putri.

Sementara dirinya yang asli menggendong tubuh Himawari yang tertidur di kursi dengan gaya bridal-style dan mengantar putri mungilnya ke dalam kamar.

" _Oyasuminasai_ Himawari sayang." Naruto menyelimuti tubuh Himawari dan memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada sang putri yang dibalas oleh senyuman puas putri mungilnya.

" _Arigatou Tou chan_."

 **[•••]**

 **Owari**

 **10.10.16 ©Yuki Hime**


End file.
